Surprises
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Derek shows up at Penelope's apartment early in the morning, what is going on? *Just a random oneshot that has been bugging to put down in writing.* Enjoy :


**Here is a random oneshot. I thought of this while I was home alone all day. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I also don't own CM *I wish***

**~Ash :)**

She sits here on the couch looking at him in the chair across the room, she can't read his expression. He just showed up at her apartment no more than 20 minutes ago, at 2am, and hasn't said a word. He was never quiet around her and this situation was scaring the hell out of her.

"Hot Stuff, what's wrong? I mean I love you sugarplum but this mama needs beauty sleep to say this well kept!"

Derek just mumbled something that she couldn't understand and put his head in his hands. She got up from her seat and keeled down in front of him, putting her hands on his knees to steady herself before saying.

"What is it Derek? You know you can tell me what's on your mind."

He picked his head up and she saw tears going down his face, the tear stains already showing at she wiped them away for him. She put herself in his lap and held his head to her breast and rubs the small amount of exposed back she could.

"Let it out baby, whatever is wrong, let mama fix it. Baby, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you"

He looked at her again.

"You mean that?"

"Of course baby, I love you and trust you more than anyone I know. I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you."

He began to choke out more sobs as he pulled her close to him. He held onto her tightly, as he fears she would disappear. Penelope takes in his scent, he smells like sweat and old spice, or some other manly scent she can't come up with right now. She cups her hands around his face and says,

"Baby, what's got you so worked up? Please talk to me!"

She now had tears of her own falling from her eyes. He touched her check softly and let out a huge sigh.

"I had a dream that we were on a case and you had to come with us. P, this dream was so real I could feel you touch my hand and smell the strawberry shampoo you use. We were walking to the local diner to interview a family member, I'm not sure why Hotch sent you with me but he did. We met this mother who lost her daughter but her eyes didn't match the victims, she matched yours and when I turned to look at you, you were dead. You were on the ground, your skin was cold and I kept giving CPR but the woman kept saying, "You killed my daughter, you let her die. All she ever did was love you but you couldn't man up and tell her you loved her too!" I kept breathing into you, hoping you'd spring back to life, call me any nickname but I just held you in my arms and cried. I have never felt dreams this real since I used to dream about Buford and I couldn't keep myself from seeing your beautiful face. I grabbed the keys of the table and drove here. I couldn't live without baby girl, I need you. I always need you. "

She watched him as he refused to look her in the eye, being completely raw in front of her; the last time he was like this was when he returned from Chicago after the arrest of Buford. He cried in her arms all night, she held him while he slept and chased away the nightmares. Now, as she watches him break down for the 2nd time in their friendship, it tore her apart inside. She straddled him and he put his arms around her and rested his hand on the swell of her bottom. She pulled him from under the chin to face her. She began kissing the tear stains on her face and it made him cry more

"Derek Morgan, I love you. I always have loved you. I'm here; you can't get rid of me that easily." She said with a wink.

He pulled her into him and brought his lips to hers, just barely touching them as he whispered "Tell me to stop Baby girl, tell me it isn't right"

She closed the distance and let the passion take over; she put her hands on his face, right under his ears. She began kissing down his neck and letting out soft moans as she travels to nibble on his earlobe. He put his hands on her shoulder causing her to stop and look at him with confused eyes.

"I don't want it to be like this baby, I want to woo you, romance you and make you smile before bedding you. You are not a notch in my belt, you are one I have been waiting for and I'm not rushing this."

She felt a lone tear stray from her eyes and he reached up to wipe it away. No one had ever made her feel as special as Derek did, not even her recent ex-boyfriend Kevin. She stood up and put her hand out for him to take.

"Come to bed my vision, if you won't let me play with you, at least let me hold you." She winked at him.

"Baby, I would love nothing more."

She paused before heading down the hallway and asked, "Are you alright now? I love you Derek, I am not going anywhere unless you want me to or it's with you."

"I'm fine now baby girl, I have you, what more in this life do I need? "

She smiled, "You are going to spoil me with those candy coated words"

"I plan on spoiling for as long as you'll have me"

They kissed softly and walked into her bedroom and for once in her life she was content and he wasn't restless. Each had the others name tattooed on their heart. As she closed her eyes she whispered into his ear,

"I need you too, baby, I've always needed you"


End file.
